Je crois en Toi
by neferkefer123
Summary: HISTORICAL Fic-Chuck grabbed her by the waist, his mouth centimeters away from her ear, he whispered, "Princess, you're already mine. Stop fighting me, you know you want me." His tongue trailed her earlobe making Blair squirm underneath his strong grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She starred at herself in the mirror one last time, "perfect..." she murmured.

She was wearing a long, white dress with exquisite rose petal designs embroidered in gold and wore matching heels. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a golden tiara.

Everything had to be perfect because today was the day she would marry Nate Archibald, her night in shining armor, so they say. She's never seen or met the boy, all she knew was that he was a charming duke who helped conquer land for her father, Harold Waldorf, the king of France.

This meant that she, Blair Waldorf, princess of France will soon be married to an attractive duke in only a few hours. It was exciting but at the same time it wasn't the way she wanted to get married. She wanted to fall in love with this duke, like in the fairy tales; she wanted to know what it felt like to have butterflies fluttering inside of you. She didn't want an arranged marriage, but she didn't have a choice, she was royalty. Love didn't matter in the society she lived in, only power and wealth did. Her mother had always taught her that.

Eleanor Waldorf always wanted what was best for her daughter, she wanted her to have the perfect husband, the perfect wedding, the perfect body, clothes, and style. Even though Blair was perfect, beautiful, skinny, and wore the most stylish clothes, Eleanor never complimented her, all she did was criticize her and compare her to her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen, the girl with shining blond locks, deep blue eyes, and a glowing smile. Blair sometimes found herself jealous of the care-free Serena, who always looked perfect without trying to. But Serena was also her best and only friend since she was little, and she was always there for her until a couple years ago.

It was more than 4 years ago when Serena's mother, Lily Van Der Woodsen, went off to England to marry the king Bartholomew Bass. Blair's parents were shocked when they heard the news about the marriage and felt betrayed. The French and the English were definitely not on good terms, and Lily going off to mate with the enemy did not make king Harold happy at all. It was a sad time for everyone. Especially for Blair.

Pushing those dreadful memories aside, Blair decided to go take a stroll in the gardens before she would give herself to a man she didn't know at all. She needed some time to think about her future, and how it would be when she marries this Archibald boy.

But as she was about to reach the entrance of the garden a soothing voice called out to her.

"Lady Waldorf, I am Cassio, your mother has asked me to escort you to the church."

Blair jumped slightly upon hearing the gentleman's voice behind her. She slowly turned around to face the stranger. The man in front of her held out his arm for Blair with a genuine smile on his face. She looped her arm through his without a word. This polished man looked no more than fifty and by the way he dressed, she could tell he came from a wealthy family.

It has been ten minutes, and they still weren't at the church. Which seemed odd to Blair, since the gardens were right next to it. She became suspicious of this newcomer. "I'm sorry sir, but I know for a fact that the church is not-" and before she could finish her sentence, the man seized her by the arm and hit her full force on her pretty little head. She let out a soft groan and fell to the ground.

Looking down at the form, Cassio picked up the limp body and carried it to his carriage. He put her down and took a long look at the beautiful creature who laid beside him. He almost felt guilty seeing her veil stained with blood, and her dark chocolate curls turning more and more red by the minute. But he couldn't feel guilty, he was given a job and by doing this job he would be named Duke of Norfolk, and wealthiest man known to England.

In a rushed voice, Cassio called out, "James! Get the horses moving, we have until sunset to get Blair to England and into king Bass's residence! We must not waste anymore time."

**XOXO**

A/N: First off, I do not own anything throughout this whole story. I've decided to edit all four chapters before posting the fifth one. This is a short chapter I know. But there's plenty more to come with lots of Chuck and Blair in the next chapter!

Review and tell me what you think! Your comments are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Owch, you have got to be kidding me!" Blair groaned out, as she woke up.

She found herself in a filthy cell, her hair soaked with blood, and her beautiful gown torn in every possible place imaginable.

When Blair thought her life was becoming less of a hellhole and more like a fairytale, it all had to come crashing down on her. Could her life get any worse?

"Wake up!" Someone cried out just as a bucket full of water hit her face. The answer is yes, her life could get worse.

"What the hell was that for? If you haven't noticed, I am awake you filthy pig." She practically yelled at the short, stubby man who dared to throw water at her.

"I didn't know such words could come out of a young lady's mouth." An unexpected voice called out.

Blair turned around to face the unknown visitor who had just interrupted her argument. He was tall, muscular, and was undoubtedly the most attractive man she has ever seen. She could feel his deep brown eyes roaming up and down her body, making her shift uncomfortably. Suddenly remembering that her dress did not fully cover the necessary parts of her body, Blair immediately crossed her arms protectively against her chest, making her face turn crimson red.

"Well, maybe I'm not like every lady out there considering that I _am_ the future queen of France." She said arrogantly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"May I ask you why you are in this prison cell, _princess_?" He said in a sultry voice, making shivers go down Blair's back.

"I could ask you the same question, sir..."

"Bass, Prince Charles Bartholomew Bass." Giving the girl his most devilish smirk.

"_Prince Charles, _the notorious womanizer who bangs practically everything in his field of vision? Oh God why me? How did I deserve this?"

Chuck was shocked by the way this girl treated him, she should be kissing his shoes by now and telling him how sorry she was for treating him in such a hostile way. Not once in his life has any woman ever confronted him, and he kind of awed her for it.

He took the moment to process this stunning individual, with her chestnut curls, piercing brown eyes, flawless skin, and perfectly bow shaped lips. She was the most beautiful creature God has ever bestowed upon this earth. He had to have her, and Bass men always get what they want.

_Why me? Why not someone else? What do these people want from me? _All these questions were running through Blair's head. She didn't understand why she was in England, and what they wanted from her. Blackmail perhaps? _To kill me? _All these questions were leaving Blair distraught. She knew that England hated France, but they would not go as far as killing her for her nationality, it would be to murderous even for them.

A group of middle-aged men walked into the prison chambers whispering to each other. There were about five huddled together, all dressed in silk and gold.

Blair immediately recognized the man who had abducted her, "You horrid man! What kind of monster would beat royalty and kidnap her on her wedding night? I was going to marry my knight, have beautiful children! My father will destroy you all if I don't get sent home soon."

"Now, now my child calm down, we're here to help you, not hurt you." Said the oldest man in the group.

Blair identified him as the King, since he had more gems on his cloak then any of the other gentlemen.

"I'm no child, I'm a grown woman who will soon to be sitting on a throne ready to take my revenge on all of you!" She said haughtily.

Blair hated being called a child. She was eighteen for crying out loud, not five. And if those men do not unlock this door promptly, she will personally destroy them herself. Ever since she was a child, Blair favorite pas time was plotting and destroying lives. She was an expert, and could easily find dirt on each man in this very room by just looking at them. Her thoughts were interrupted by the King's laugh.

"Yes, soon to be sitting on the throne of England!" The king said with a grin.

"wh-a-a-t, what do you mean?" Blair stuttered.

"You heard me Blair, in less than a week you will be married with my son Charles, and England will rule France once more."

Blair couldn't believe her own ears. She was most definitely not going to marry Chuck. He was a scumbag, a pain in the ass, and a heinous. She could see him smirking at this idea. Oh, she indubitably will not marry Charles.

"I will most definitely not marry this _thing_!" she leered, making Chuck chuckle at her statement. He was definitely going to have a good time with this beauty.

"When my father hears about this he will-" Blair angrily shrieked before being interrupted once again by the royal highness.

"Your father and I already discussed it, he even signed the agreement." The king took out a heavy parchment showing Blair, her father's exact signature.

Why would her father do this to her? Raise her then abandon her and force her to marry their enemy? She didn't understand.

All she wanted to do at this very moment was to run far away and hide where no one would ever dare to look. But she was a Waldorf, and Waldorfs never run away. They fight until they get what they want.

And thus the plotting begins.

**XOXO**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Review and tell me your ideas because I would love to hear them bad or good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck couldn't help but smirk in triumph, she was his now, Blair Cornelia Waldorf was his property and no one else's.

"Bring Blair to my bed chambers." He shouted to one of the soldiers, "and be sure she stays put."

As the soldier opened the cell door, Blair made a run for it, only to find herself face to face with Chuck.

"If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask, sweetheart." He said flirtatiously, seizing each one of her hands, and pulling her closer to him.

"Let me go you filthy bastard!" She cried, struggling against his strong grip. "Even if we were the last people alive on this earth, I would never want you."

"Sorry to burst your precious dreams _princess_, but in a few days you'll be my wife, and as my wife you will preform your duties. Shall I show you one of your obligations?" He asked with a diabolical smirk on his handsome features.

Closing the small gap between them, his lips inches from her ear, he whispered in a raspy voice, causing Blair's heartbeat to speed up, "because practice makes perfect."

Taking a step back, Chuck threw Blair into the soldier's arms, "I wouldn't want you to be inexperienced on your wedding night, it would be a shame for both you and me."

He gave the soldier a curt nod, signaling them to take her to his room.

"This little vixen has no idea what she's in for." He muttered softly to himself.

**XOXO**

"That bastard, that - - insolent fool! I will not be used as a sex toy, I'm a Waldorf, not a tramp."

Blair was now tied up to a bed post with her hands above her head, her blood was boiling with anger, how could these soldiers treat their future princess of England like some kind of putrid peasant?

She needed a way to escape this foul place, if she married Chuck then there was absolutely no way she could return to her beloved country, France.

Oh, how she missed the smell of baguettes that had just been taken out of the oven, and the taste of French pastries, the magnificent gowns that were made just for her, but most of all she missed her sweet Dorota.

While on a trip to Poland, Blair's father had found Dorota stranded next to the Branicki Palace with no money to feed herself or her family. King Harold was known to have a kind heart, and took Dorota home with him, and assigned her to take care of his precious daughter. And every month Harold would send money to her family so they could nourish themselves and live a healthy life.

And ever since Dorota was assigned to look after Blair, she would look after her as if she were her own daughter, and when she was sick or sad she would care for her. She taught her how to read and write poetry, and she even taught her how to play the piano and the violin.

Blair let out a loud sigh. Remembering all the kindness Dorota had done for her made her want to cry, all she wanted was to go home and live a happy life with someone other then that mother chucker.

"I'm going to leave. I have to leave. And I will leave."

There was no time for crying over things she missed, if she ever wanted to see Dorota and her father, or her beautiful gowns ever again, she had to focus on plotting and destroying. But first she had to figure out a way to untie herself before that basshole comes back and tries to teach her, her wifely duties.

"Trying to escape again, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, noticing the way she struggled against the ropes that bound her hands together.

Blair slightly jumped, not expecting him to be in his chambers so soon.

"What do you think? Of course I'm trying to escape." she retorted in a rather annoying voice.

"Trying to escape because you're afraid you wont be able to resist me Blair?" A grin forming on his perfectly shaped lips, approaching her slowly.

"Ha, me afraid?" Blair scoffed loudly, "Waldorf women are never afraid."

"And what else do Waldorf women do?" He was now kneeling, his lips just a breathe away from hers.

He was so close, too close to her liking, she couldn't even breath or think of a response to his question.

Whispering softly she answered, "Wald-orf women also don't...associate with men like you.."

His lips were inching closer, trying to close the small space between them.

Suddenly she understood what was going on, he was going to kiss her and then try to take advantage of this situation by doing God knows what. She had to stop his some how...

She scouted back as far as she could only to find the bedpost digging painfully in her back, there was no where else to go since she was securely fastened to this bed. Only a miracle could get her out of this situation.

She watched as his lips got closer to hers, fear was written all over her face, she's never been kissed nor touched by man, and she unequivocally did not want to be kissed by this man. Ever.

But her body was screaming differently, her body wanted his lips on hers, his hands touching everywhere, feeling his strong hands on her soft skin.

But her mind new better, she will never allow Chuck Bass to dominate her as if she were a some kind of puppet, and she will never allow him to touch her as if she were one of his sluts.

His lips were less then millimeters away, she locked her eyes shut, preparing to scream any second.

"Sir, your father wants to see you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He exclaimed powerfully, making the poor maid jump back in fear.

"My lord- your father has told me to bring you to him immediately."

He reluctantly pulled away from his future wife, instantly missing the contact he had with _his _Blair.

But before he left the room he turned to face her, smirking, and said:

"Don't worry sweetheart, I wont leave you all hot and bothered for long."

"I am so not all hot and bothered!" she screamed after him blushing, but it was to late he already closed the door.

"That stupid man whore's gonna wish he never were born once I'm done with him!" she muttered angrily to herself. She was frustrated by all the power he had over her, she didn't like it. At all. She needed to get out.

Thinking of a plan to sneak out of this miserable palace, an unexpected shriek startled her from her plotting.

"CHHHHUUUUUUCKKKKKK!"

A fairly tall woman, barged into the room, by the way she was dressed Blair could tell she was royalty.

She was frantically pacing around the room, screaming, "I told you to stop sleeping around with my maids! And NO smoking and NO drinking in MY bathroom!"

The girl turned around to face Blair, aware she was not alone.

After a short silence, she addressed Blair with disgust in her voice, "So now he has to tie up his whores and torture them before he- "

"Are you calling me—Princess of France- a whore, a prostitute?" Blair couldn't believe her own ears. She was by far any of those things. And was quite offended by this accusation.

"Blair? Is that you?" She asked with a hint of hope in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes...And you are?" Blair asked, confused that this girl would know her name.

"Blair its me!" The girl was so excited she could hardly remember her name.

"Oh my God...I've missed you so much!" Blair exclaimed.

She didn't need to plot or scheme anymore, her one way ticket back home to her beloved France was standing right before her eyes.

**XOXO**

A/N: Who could it be? Hmm… So hopefully it was good? And I just wanted to say I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. You guys make me smile like no other! It would be most wonderful if you could review again and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean she's gone?" The Duke asked angrily, "We were supposed to be married an hour ago, and you're telling me she disappeared without a word?"

"Yes my Lord-" the servant replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Your servant tells the truth Archibald, Blair's gone. Off to marry the prince of England." The king explained calmly.

"She's marrying _Chuck Bass_?" Nate asked, disgusted by this horrifying news. "Let me remind you, Harold, that we signed a contract. A contract stating that if I helped you win this war against the Spaniards I would get Blair." Nate stated in rage. She was going to marry _Chuck Bass_, a man who fucked anything that moved. Sure they were best friends at some point in their lives, but once they both turned eighteen they each went their own separate ways. Chuck was destined to rule England and Nate was destined to become a soldier and fight for _his_ beloved country. And once England and France became rivals, so did he and Chuck. He swore to himself that he would not let that bastard go anywhere near Blair.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but this can't be changed. Blair will marry Charles, and that's final. And I'll gladly offer you another gift for helping me defeat Spain. Name anything you'd like and It will be given to you immediately." Harold replied smoothly, trying to ease the tension between him and the young duke.

"I want Blair." Nate answered firmly, jealousy coursing through his body at the thought of his former best friend's hands all over _her_. "Even if I have to go and get her myself, I will have her. Because she's_ mine_."

The king let out a strenuous sigh. "You can't have her, Nate, its over. She's gone. There's nothing you can do about it. Now please just let it go, I'm sure there are plenty of pretty girls out there who would be thrilled to marry you."

"They aren't Blair." Nate reasoned. He wanted her ever since he saw her looking out through her large window, with her chestnut curls freely blowing against the wind, her big doe eyes staring out in the distance, and those luscious lips begging to be kissed. That night, gazing upon the most beautiful individual he had ever seen, he vowed to himself that he would do anything to have her.

"Honestly Nathaniel, I wish I could give you my Blair, you're a good man. But I can't, I wish I could explain, but some things are better to be left unsaid." The frail king responded, with a hint of sadness in his deep voice.

"Bart Bass is blackmailing you…" Nate realized. "What does he have on you that is worth giving up your own daughter and half your empire to him?" He questioned.

"I'm—I—I… I think its time for you to leave Nathaniel." The king ordered in a stern voice.

Letting out a small sigh of defeat, Nate turned around leaving the old man to think over his problems, but before he walked through the grand entrance, he called out to the king, "I will get your daughter back, and the Basses will pay for whatever they did to you." And with that said he gave the king a curt nod, and walked out the palace doors, ready to sail off to England and regain his stolen prize.

**XOXO**

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck asked his father in a dull tone, as if he didn't give a care in the world about anything (more precisely he didn't give a care in the world about anything _his father_ said to him.) He's been called up to see his father many times before, but it was always for the same reason: "You're an embarrassment to me, you drink too much, you're a selfish bastard, you're a disappointment to me and your family." Hearing his father abuse him with harsh words for many years, Chuck became immune to it, causing his heart to turn into stone. Drinking and bedding as many women as he could, helped ease the pain from coming back and destroying him completely.

"Ah yes Charles, as you know, you will be marrying the Waldorf's daughter in less than a week. And I am ordering you to not make a fool out of yourself and your family by sleeping with your strumpets. Do I make myself clear? Your womanizing days are coming to an end, Chuck. It's time for you to become a real man." Finishing his small speech, Bart Bass gave his son a harsh glare before going back to his reading.

Chuck took the courage to deny his father's wishes. Womanizing and boozing was the definition of Chuck Bass, and he wasn't going to throw away his whole reputation for one girl. Yes, he would marry _her_ but he would get bored of her soon like all the other girls, _right_?

"And what if I don't do as you ask?" Chuck challenged his father.

"Then you will never become king." Bart stated.

"You can't do that. I'm the oldest." Anger rushed through Chuck's veins causing his fists to clench and his neck to stiffen.

"Of course I can Charles, there's always Eric. And since I'm king, I have all the power. So you either marry Blair and stop sleeping around, or you keep being selfish and not become king. It's your call Chuck."

Chuck took a long, deep breath, "Fine. I'll marry the princess and stop my womanizing." (_For now at least_).

He lost a battle against his father yet again. Loosing was very rare for Chuck, he was the best schemer in all of England. His pastime was destroying the ones who were too powerful, or too weak. He loved having control over everyone, it made him feel strong and worthy of something. But the only one who could win against the famous Chuck Bass was, of course, his father. Making him feel useless and pathetic as a peasant or a slave.

"Good." Bart replied coolly, giving Chuck a slight nod.

Knowing it was time to leave his father to do his own work, the young prince decided he needed something strong to drink to help him relax and maybe some… Blair Waldorf.

**XOXO**

"Oh, S! I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much since you've left the chateau for England."

"I know B! So have I." Serena exclaimed, embracing her best friend, of many years, to death.

"S—Ser—enaaa!" chocked Blair, "I can't breathe!"

Realizing she was suffocating Blair, Serena immediately let go of Blair, "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're here. But one quick question… What are you doing here tied up to my brother's bedpost?" She asked in absolute disgust while scrunching her pretty little nose.

Blair scoffed. "Apparently he thought it appropriate to teach me some "moves" before our wedding night by tying me up like an animal. How romantic. But whoever said Chuck Bass was a romantic?"

Serena gave Blair a sad look, "I'm so sorry B, I wish I could help you in some way…"

"Actually you can by untying me. Please!" Blair pleaded. She was already getting cuts and bruises from the ropes that shackled her to _his_ bed.

"I wish I could, but if Chuck ever found out I came and took you he would kill me."

"Serena, you cannot possibly leave me in here, in this room where he brings all of his whores and does God knows what with them. If I stay he will treat me exactly the same way he does with them. You cannot do this to me. Please S! Help me." Blair practically begged. And Blair does not do begging. Ever.

"But… that's the thing, he's never brought a girl into his room." Serena told Blair trying to convince her that she was special in someway.

"There's a first to everything, Serena. And that does not make me feel better in any way. Now get me out of here!" Blair screeched. She didn't take Serena's information to heart. So what if she was the first woman in his room? Most likely he already fucked all his women in every place imaginable and decided it was time to try it out in his own room.

Not wanting Blair to hate her forever, Serena scooted closer to her friend and slowly untied the knots that enabled her friend to move.

"What do you think you're doing?" A low voice said, startling both girls.

"Running away. Can't you see?" Blair answered stiffly.

He chuckled, "Serena leave."

Knowing her brother's wrath, Serena slowly got on her feet and headed towards the oak doors.

"Serena! I swear if you walk out that door I will destroy you." Blair threatened. She knew it was a harsh thing to say friend but she couldn't stand being alone in the same room with _him _again.

Serena looked between Chuck and Blair, not knowing which command to follow.

"Chuck, maybe it's best for you to let Blair rest. You're drunk and—"

"LEAVE. NOW." Chuck shouted in anger, making Serena run out the door.

Blair scoffed, not believing that her 'best friend' had just bailed out on her.

Chuck walked towards her and finished untying the knots that bound her beautiful pale hands together.

Once she was free from the damn rope, she got up and rushed towards the same doors Serena left through, only to find herself being pushed against the wall.

"Running away so soon, Waldorf?" Chuck asked in a sultry voice that made her shudder, "Afraid you won't be able to resist me for long?"

He placed both hands on the wall next to her pretty face, trapping her from escaping him once again.

"You wish, Bass." Blair retorted.

He chuckled darkly, "I do. Every second from the time we met." His lips were so close to hers, she could almost taste the liquor and cigars, which still lingered on his breath.

"Flattery won't help you lure me into your bed. Nothing will, so why don't you go bother someone else." Blair said aggressively, making Chuck smirk.

"I would, but I choose you. And I don't need flattery nor anything to get you into my bed since you're already mine to do as I wish." His lips grazed the side of mouth.

"I'm not yours yet, nor will I ever be." She shot back angrily, pushing him away with her small hands.

"Yes, you will be." He growled, seizing both of her snow-white hands over her head, making it impossible for her to push him away. She squirmed against him, making his pants feel a little tighter than before.

"Let me kiss you?" Chuck asked. But it sounded more like a command than a question.

"No!" She answered him, a little surprised that he would ask to kiss her before actually doing it.

"Just one kiss, Blair."

"What's in it for me?" She demanded.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." He looked her up and down, waiting for her to respond.

"Fine. But if you think I'll enjoy this then you're—"

Before she could finish her statement, Chuck buried his hand in her soft curls and crashed his lips against her soft ones. Sparks were flying from the moment their lips touched; neither of them could deny it. He slowly released his hand from hers and delicately placed them on her hips, pulling her flush against him. Blair moaned against him, letting his tongue dart inside her mouth. His fingers itched to feel her soft skin, which was hidden behind her silk white dress.

Gasping for air, Chuck reluctantly pulled away from her, gazing at the way her liquid brown eyes were filled with both desire and want.

With a satisfying smirk, Chuck rasped, "Don't worry princess, I'll be back for more."

And with that he turned around and walked out the door leaving her breathless.

**XOXO**

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They inspire me so much! The next chapter will be up in the first week of February! So get ready—and it'll be longer than the others because you guys deserve it!

And if anybody would like to beta this story for me, that would be great! Just PM me if any of you are interested! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her first kiss was far better than she had imagined it to be. She ached to feel his smooth lips against her own again and his hands touching her delicate—she quickly stopped herself, realizing she was talking about _Chuck Bass_, a self absorbed ass who bangs anything in his field of vision and didn't care about anyone else but himself.

Frustrated with herself she decided to push those bass-related thoughts aside, and focus on getting out of this miserable place.

Blair walked out the same door that chuck just went through.

She found herself in a long corridor, with paintings of the royal family aligned elegantly on the red tinted walls.

The floor was made of dark wood, and the ceiling was coated with exquisite drawings of heaven. Seeing the gorgeous texture of the room almost took her breath away.

Yes, her Chateau was the most striking one in all of France, but this . . . this was something completely different.

Blair was so entranced by the splendor of her new "home", that she hadn't noticed her certain blonde friend being ravished by a lowly servant against the decorated wall.

"Blair! Wh-what are you doing here?" Serena shrieked, pushing away the boy she was currently busy with.

Blair quickly turned around to face her ex-best friend, wrinkling her nose at the sight of Serena's disheveled hair and lack of clothing.

"Oh look, my so called best friend practically having sex with . . . this _thing _in the hall way_. _ Classy S." Blair snapped, giving the boy her cruelest glare.

"He's not a _thing_ Blair, he's like us." Serena stated.

Blair scoffed at her, "Excuse me? What do you mean like us? He's a servant, Serena not some prince charming. And nothing will ever change that."

The dark haired boy, who was still dazed from his previous activities, cleared his throat, "Hey, you know I'm still here. And this _thing_ right here, has a name—Dan Humphrey."

_His name was Dan Humphrey_? Just repeating that horrid name in her mind made her cringe in disgust. Now she definitely hated him more.

Serena was always an enormous flirt, but she was also civil. Bothe of them would always talk about how their first time would be with someone handsome, and noble.

Blair did not like this changed Serena. Having _sex_ in the _hallway_ with a _servant_ was absolutely vile. She needed this to stop now.

Blair turned in the direction to where Dan was standing; giving him an icy glare that that would send shivers down anyone's back.

"First of all, it's 'I'm still here, my lady', and second of all you will only speak when you are authorized to speak. Is that understood?" She replied coldly.

Dan immediately shook his head in agreement, and mumbled "sorry my lady" repeatedly.

"Blair! Don't be so harsh on him, I'm in—"

Blair put her hand up, stopping Serena from finishing her sentence, and once again turned to Dan.

"What are you still doing here? Go polish something!" Blair ordered him. That boy really needed to learn a few a lessons.

But before Dan reached the white marbled stairs, Blair stopped him.

"Oh, and in the future, Humphrey be sure to hold your tongue, we wouldn't want something bad to happen to you now, would we?" She said in a sickly sweet voice that made his stomach turn.

Once the servant boy left, Blair turned back to an angry Serena.

"Now, what were you saying?" Blair asked innocently.

"You are still such a bitch, B!" Serena exclaimed half-heartedly. She was a little angry at Blair, but she knew she was just trying to protect her.

"Always have been, always will be." Blair gave Serena her signature smirk.

They both started giggling and laughing, remembering their childhood games where most of them consisted of crazy schemes and destruction.

Suddenly, a large shadow took over the colored walls in the passageway, where they were standing.

They both instantly stopped laughing when they saw a figure immerge from the dark.

**XOXO**

"What on earth were you thinking by sending Blair to England and telling me nothing of it? And _Charles Bass_? Really, Harold? England is our worst enemy out there, how could you sell her out to those savages? I don't understand—"

"That's right! You don't understand." Harold practically yelled at his wife, sick of hearing her high-pitched voice.

"Then explain it to me. She's my daughter too, I have a right to know." Eleanor whispered, desperately wanting her husband to open up to her.

"I wanted peace between our kingdoms, that was the only way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The king replied calmly, before walking towards the large oak doors.

"You're lying." Eleanor stated sternly, her eyes were filled with both confusion and hurt. "And I don't know why. But sooner or later I will find out."

"I.. think it's best if you slept in your own bedchambers for a while." Harold answered solemnly. He took one last look at his queen before walking hurriedly out of their stifling bedroom.

Once he closed the doors, Eleanor crumbled down to the cold floor, finally letting her unshed tears fall delicately down her pale cheeks.

He never kept secrets from her, and now he was lying directly to her face. It was as if he was purposely trying to push her away. _But why?_ She needed to know what he was hiding, and why he had been acting so strange these past few months.

Eleanor took a deep breath and lifted herself up from the marble floor. She wiped away her tears and fixed her cream colored gown before calling for the chubby polish maid.

"Yes my Queen?" Dorota asked in her thick polish accent.

"Dorota, I want you to send a message to Lord Archibald to tell him to meet me in the parlor at exactly half past five. And quickly." Eleanor demanded firmly.

It was time for her beloved Blair to come home.

**XOXO**

"Well, well who do we have here? My little vixen and her blond traitor." Chuck smirked at both girls.

"I'm not yours, nor will I ever be. Get that through your head Bass, or is your level of intelligence too small to comprehend what I'm saying?" Blair sneered heatedly.

Chuckling loudly, Chuck grabbed her by the waist, his mouth centimeters away from her ear, he whispered, "Princess, you're already mine. Stop fighting me, you know you want me." His tongue trailed her earlobe seductively making Blair moan and squirm underneath his strong grasp.

She hated herself for being so weak around him. She loathed him more than anyone she ever knew. This effect he had on her had to stop soon or she'd end up as destroyed as all the other girls he'd been with.

Blair gave him a hard kick in the shin with her not-so-white heels. Chuck cried out in pain, grasping his sore leg and cursing under his breath.

"I wouldn't ever want you, you make me sick every time I'm in the same room as you." Blair seethed furiously.

"Such a pretty little liar," giving her his sexiest smirk that made her legs grow weak in the knees.

"Excuse me? I'm no liar, Chuck. It's the truth. You disgust me, and I hate you." She fumed.

His leg feeling much better than before, Chuck was charging towards Blair, like a lion chasing after his pray.

Blair distinctly moved backwards until her back hit the wall. His face was inches apart from hers that she could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

Blair stepped away from the wall, moving closer to him. She couldn't show him that she was afraid of him, because she wasn't. She was strong, not weak.

"You didn't seem to hate me so much when we were kissing passionately a few minutes ago." He rasped, dragging her face closer to his lips with his sturdy hand.

"Ugh, stop harassing her, Chuck! And go away! And you, Blair, I can't believe you kissed him." Serena whined irritably. This was the last thing she needed—Chuck Bass trying to rape her best friend.

Both Chuck and Blair were startled when they heard Serena's voice disrupting their heated argument. They had both completely forgotten that she was still in the same room as them.

Blair glared at her friend, "you have no right to judge, Serena."

"She's right Serena, you have no right to judge. In fact I think you shouldn't be so rude to me if you don't want your beloved mother to find out about your lover boy Humphrey." Chuck grinned at her like the devil.

"How—did you know?" Serena whispered worriedly.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet, sis." Chuck answered casually.

Embarrassed, Serena's once pale cheeks became as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Please Chuck! Promise me you won't say anything. If mother found out, she would have him killed!" Serena begged.

Blair walked over to Serena's side and took her hand, "Serena, sweetie, he's just a servant, why are you so upset about this?"

"He's not just a servant to me, he's—he's someone I love, Blair. He cares about me, and I care about him. He's more than just a lover . . ." Serena whispered throatily. Tears began to fall elegantly down Serena's perfect pink cheeks.

Blair let go of her hand, shocked by this new information. All along she thought Serena was whoring herself around, but really she was in love. To a servant. Why was life so complicated?

"Don't worry, Chuck won't say anything. He'll keep your secret safe." Blair gave a pointed look at Chuck.

"I'm sorry but I don't take orders from anyone." Chuck retorted. He couldn't believe Blair Waldorf was making him keep this juicy scandal a secret.

"Yes you will." She replied coolly.

"And what makes you so sure I will, princess?" He asked, mesmerized by the determination this goddess had within her.

"I'm sure your dear daddy wouldn't want to know that his son tried to take advantage of me by tying me up to his bedpost." She answered him with a wicked smirk.

"Well, well, Waldorf I am truly impressed." He smirked back. "Fine, I promise I won't say anything—unless of course you piss me off."

Serena practically jumped into Chucks arms and gave him a big hug.

Blair couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy seeing the beautiful blond in her fiancés arms. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such absurd thoughts. Jealous? Of him? Never.

"Serena! Get the fuck of me! Or I'm going to tell your mom everything." Chuck cried out.

"Tell me what?"

Serena quickly let go of Chuck and turned to face her mother.

"Mother! I didn't know you were there." Serena replied weakly.

Serena was the worst liar alive. Blair, who was an expert in this domain, decided to intervene.

"Your highness, Serena told us about a surprise gift she was going to give to you tonight, at dinner. And Chuck, being Chuck, decided it would be fun to ruin such a beautiful surprise." Blair lied easily. She gave Lily her best smile and curtsied down towards the floor.

Serena gave Blair a thankful look before facing her mother, "Yes, mother, Chuck being the selfish man he is, thought it would be enjoyable to ruin a very nice surprise." She confirmed Blair's lie.

Chuck just rolled his eyes at their ridiculous made up story, but decided to play along as well.

"I am very sorry Lily. I was merely having some fun. Please forgive me." Chuck said in a sincere voice.

"Well don't be absurd Charles, you're fine. It's just a surprise gift, nothing to be worried about." Lily replied happily. "Well I must hurry off to find Bart. And Blair it's so nice to see you, we shall talk later at dinner, you must tell me all about the juicy gossip in the French court! Oh and Serena, tomorrow is the masque ball, you must remember to inform Blair of the rules and tradition that are tied to this dance."

And with that said, Lily hurriedly exited down the large staircase.

"Serena, explain. Now." Blair ordered.

"Well, Blair . . . you see, the masque ball happens when there is a wedding between a Prince and a Princess . . . Everyone at the ball must wear a masque to cover up their identities. The point of this ball is to see if you're Prince can find you before midnight. And if he does then that means you two were meant for each other." Serena replied sheepishly.

"That's it? Serena, don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar." Blair wanted the truth. Now. There was surely something she was not telling her, and she didn't like that one bit.

"I just really wanted to thank you for what you did back there with my mother, Blair. I just—"

"Serena . . . stop changing the subject and tell me the truth now or I will go after your mother and tell her everything." Blair raged. What could be so terrible about a masque ball?

"I'll tell you what happens sweetheart," Chuck intruded, "when I find you at the masque ball before midnight then that means you're all mine to have. In my bed. With me. All day."

**XOXO**

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers, reviewers! You make me so happy, I don't have words to describe it! For the next chapter there is going to be lots of excitement with Chuck and Blair! But thank you for those who give me their ideas and feedbacks! And now I've decided that I would reply to each and every one of your comments to show how much I appreciate them! Thank you again! And please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

And if anyone would like to beta this story for me please PM me. Thanks!


End file.
